


Mr. Silverfox, baby.

by ditty (Triple_A)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Pet Names, They are old and in love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-12-02 00:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triple_A/pseuds/ditty
Summary: It was as if Detroit had collectively decided that it was time to approach winter, with absolutely no consideration to fall.The 90 degree weather had dropped by more than thirty degrees overnight. Weather reports were declaring signs of frost and freezing rains in the weeks to come, and possibly, snow. And of course, that meant that it would be nigh impossible to get Gavin out of bed in the mornings.: :They've been married for years now, and yet only now has Nines figured out how to coax Gavin out of bed on cold mornings.





	Mr. Silverfox, baby.

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday rat boy

It was as if Detroit had collectively decided that it was time to approach winter, with absolutely no consideration to fall.  
  
The 90 degree weather had dropped by more than thirty degrees overnight. Weather reports were declaring signs of frost and freezing rains in the weeks to come, and possibly, snow. And of course, that meant that it would be nigh impossible to get Gavin out of bed in the mornings.  
  
"We're going to be late." Nines sighs, and the man at his side just grunts and tightens his arms around his waist.  
  
"Gimme five." He mumbles, nuzzling his face into Nines's shoulder with a pout. One side of his hair is slicked up and wild. _Ridiculous man,_ Nines thinks affectionately.  
  
"At least let me out of bed so I can feed Gerard." Gerard was already in the room, sitting patiently at the foot of their bed with a tail waving in faint impatience. Glaring regally with gold eyes with the promise of clawing the comforter.  
  
Gavin grumbles but releases his grip, immediately shuffling away Nines's pillow the moment he slides out of bed. "Some space heater you are."  
  
"And yet, you have no problem with replacing me so quickly." Already, Gavin had quickly resumed his initial position with Nines's pillow, curling around it.  
  
He snorts at that, smiling into the pillowcase. "Hurry back, asshole."  
  
\--  
  
When Nines comes back, Gavin is still in bed. Not asleep, but nearing it, judging by the slow fall of his back with his breathing.  
  
He sets the mug of coffee down on the nightstand before nudging Gavin's shoulder. "Gavin, wake up." He urges softly, and the man just groans and buries his face deeper into the sheets. "We have work today."  
  
"Uuuugh." Gavin finally turns, reaching up with both arms to wrap around Nines's neck, trying to pull him down. "A few more minutes? You're warm."  
  
"I'm starting to think you only married me for my temperature regulation modules." But he lets himself be dragged down into bed, flopping down on the other side and letting Gavin wrinkle his shirt.  
  
"Nah. It's cuz you're the only motherfucker in this world who can handle me." Gavin snorts before pressing his face into the crook of Nines's neck. "Also, you make a sick coffee."  
  
"My talents are wasted upon you."  
  
"Hey, no one said you had to marry me. You signed up for this."  
  
Nines looked down, twirling his fingers through Gavin's sleep-mussed hair. "A lapse in rationale. But one I don't regret."  
  
He can feel lips curve into a smile against his collarbone. "Don't be so cheesy, it's too early for this."  
  
"Quite the contrary. If we continue to lie here for any longer, we're going to be late."  
  
Gavin sighs, a puff of warm air against Nines's neck. "But it's my birthday..." He complains, though he does sit up a bit, propping himself up on one elbow.  
  
"Your birthday ended a few hours ago, Gavin. Welcome to the second day of being forty-four. You're an adult." Gavin rolls his eyes at that, running a hand self consciously through his hair, as if he could feel the slight streak of gray gracing it. "Come on, Mr. Silver Fox."  
  
At the new nickname, Gavin perks a little bit. "Silver fox? I kinda like that."  
  
"Are you going to get out of bed?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I rescind my earlier comment."  
  
"Hey!" Nines moves to get up again, but Gavin catches his sleeve. "Babe, come on." He practically whines.  
  
It's a sparingly used pet name, but it's enough to make Nines pause. Only used when Gavin was feeling particularly affectionate, or was trying to get something.  
  
"Are you trying to fluster me into staying bed with you?" He asks, and Gavin grins ruefully.  
  
"Deducted it that fast, huh?"  
  
"It's what I was made for."  
  
"Baby, please." He tugs a little harder, and Nines thinks that it really is ridiculous how effective it is. Nevertheless, he was not interested in meeting Fowler about a late arrival , so two could occupy this game.  
  
"Sweetheart," He says softly, and immediately Gavin's face flushes bright red. "It's time to get out of bed, darling."  
  
"Jesus Christ." He had let go of Nines's shirt for hiding his face in the mattress. In turn, Nines leaned over and started stroking his fingers over Gavin's nape, playing with the fine hairs there.  
  
"Sweetheart, darling. Lo-ver of mine," He croons, and Gavin groans, heart rate spiking. "Honey, sugar, bumblebee-"  
  
"Bumblebee? Really?" He peeks out at that, glaring back with no heat. Nines just smiles.  
  
"Kitten, pumpkin, my dear heart-"  
  
"Stop, you're gonna kill me-" He seemed to be trying to melt into the mattress, as though the words were weapons.  
  
"Lover boy, apple-of-my-eye-"  
  
"No one even says that anymore!"  
  
"Bunny, dreamboat, angel face, my dearest," He looks Gavin dead in the eye and smirks. "_Baby._"  
  
Gavin throws his hands up, a clear surrender. "Fine, fine, you win. I'm getting up." He grumbles. "You absolute asshole."  
  
"You're the one who married me." Nines points out, though he presses a kiss to the man's cheek with a smile. Gavin tries to reciprocate, albeit clumsily, and instead settles on lacing his fingers with Nines's in lieu of affection. The ring on his fourth finger clicks slightly against Nines's own, warm and worn-smooth, and Nines realizes, with something warm in his chest, that he must have put it on already, with the vague, half-willed intention of getting up.  
  
_Ridiculous man. Ridiculous, lovely man._  
  
"Drink your coffee and get dressed. And put on something warm, it's cold today. I'll make you breakfast."  
  
"Fine, fine, fine. M'love you."  
  
"Love you forever."

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
